


Halfy Birthday

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Cute, Cute Jesse & Joey, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Half Birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cake baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: “Jess, it's four in the morning. Why're you awake making an extremely pink cake?”
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Michelle Tanner, Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Kudos: 11





	Halfy Birthday

“Jess, it’s four in the morning. You do know that, right?” Joey rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood on the stairs, after emerging from the basement upon hearing banging and cursing coming from upstairs.

Jesse didn’t look at him, instead focusing on whatever he was mixing in the bowl he was holding.

“Of course I know that.”

Joey treaded closer, seeing a half frosted cake on the counter, and what appeared to be pink icing in the bowl that Jesse was mixing feverishly.

“Then why,” He asked, sticking a finger in the icing bowl and licking it. “Are you awake making an extremely pink cake?”

“Because,” Jesse said, putting down the mixing bowl as the oven beeped. “It’s Michelle’s half birthday tomorrow. Or today, I guess.”

Joey gave him a look. “Her half birthday…”

“Yeah.” Jesse said, pulling another layer of cake out of the oven.

“And I figured, with everything that’s been going on lately, everyone being kind of upset and stuff, it’d be nice to have something to celebrate. And there weren’t any birthdays or anything like that coming up for a little bit, so I figured, why not make an occasion out of this?”

He grinned at Joey, reaching up to brush some edible glitter out of his otherwise perfect hair. "It isn't exactly going how I wanted, though."

Joey’s heart melted. “Jesse Katsopolis, whether you show it or not, you are the softest, nicest, cutest guy in the world.”

Jesse gave him a lopsided smile. “I know.”

Joey laughed, grabbing an oven mitt and slapping him with it amid Jesse's protests, before continuing to try and help him finish the cake before the girls got up for school.


End file.
